


The Best Bad Guys Purr

by LyndiaFox



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim在暴露于性欲花粉之后回到家里，却看到一个不想见的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Bad Guys Purr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who_First](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Best Bad Guys Purr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316554) by [Who_First](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First). 



Tim磕磕绊绊地冲进自己的公寓，连门都顾不得关，为了冷却那肆虐的燥热，他剥掉了自己上半身的制服，赶往急救包的途中又撞在了墙上。火焰在他血管里汹涌流动，他的腿软得像果冻，能在跌倒在地之前撞到墙上真是太 _好_ 了。

他还是可以做到的，那个装有抗组胺药的盒子就在几英尺之外，而且如果他在被Poison Ivy倒了一整桶花粉后仍能思考的话，那他就能爬过这最后几英尺的痛苦之旅。所有他想要做的只有在坚硬的地板上摩擦，他皮肤接受到的每一个触碰都感觉像亲吻。但Tim认为他可以办到，只剩下一英尺了，他的手指几乎可以碰到那个厚重的金属盒子了。

“晚上好，侦探。你看起来身体欠佳，你还好吗？”

那声音如此平和又温柔，低沉愉悦地环绕着Tim。一双穿着靴子的脚踏入了他的视线， _不他就要够到了！_ ，并在他手指终于抓到了那金属时停了下来。

“你没有回答我。说不定我有什么可以帮到你的？”

男人的声音停下了，Tim想 _求_ 他继续说下去，但眼前的一切都在扭曲浮动着，他都无法分辨那男人是否还在 _这儿_ 。燥热难当，Tim想不起来到底是什么东西那么重要一定要去拿，他的身子像着了火，喉咙无法不呻吟地吐出一个字。

“喔，喔。” _对拜托继续讲_ 。“你看起来的确像是度过了难受的一天啊。我可怜的小侦探，冷静下来，我会照顾好你的。”

Tim可以感觉到那双捉住他上臂的手， _求你触碰我更多求你了_ ，将他像一个布娃娃一样拉起来。那双手并没有抓得很紧，于是Tim跌进了另一个人的怀抱，这感觉太 _对_ 了，他尝试融化在男人身上时可以感受到那胸膛下的搏动。

“我的，我的侦探。”温暖的手将Tim转了个身，背部无力地靠着男人，“你是不是又和谁闹矛盾了？”

Tim可能说了“Poison Ivy”,但他在这种血涌上头的情况下不能确定，因为那， _不可思议的_ ，双手在他胸前抚摸着，还在往下。一只手正环着他赤裸的胸膛，尖锐的指甲微微陷入，而另一只手继续往下。Tim呻吟着，向后弓起身子想要更加 _贴近_ 。

“我是警告过你我会向你的行为复仇，侦探，但我从未想过能见到你如此可爱的一面。如此渴望着我的触碰。”

欲望猛地席卷Tim全身，当那双唇轻压在他脖子上而双手一寸寸地， _太慢了！_ ，在他裤子下移动。潮湿的温暖沿着他的喉咙往上，轻咬着耳朵，突然间仿佛他整个脑子都要被从耳朵吃掉了。这真是太棒了，他正融化在这具坚实，有力的身体里了。

“你还记得我是谁吗，侦探？”那个声音在Tim耳边 _嗡嗡地_ 耳语，“或者已经都无所谓了？”

那双手离开了他，让他摔在了坚硬的地板上，Tim开始恸哭，大声地、绝望地，他的一只手撞到了什么尖利的东西而疼得尖叫。Tim看不清，所有东西都在闪烁变化， _求你别停求你_ ，而那个声音又开始对他 _哼哼_ 了。

“你这样看起来真可爱，Timothy。在我脚下打开着，如此甜蜜地恳求我的触摸。我现在就可以对你做任何事，而你还会 _感谢_ 我。”

Tim可以感觉到那个男人， _是的更用力地_ ，压在他身上，使他的血液歌唱，他好 _热_ 而这感觉真好。他现在只能靠神经反射对那侵袭全身的不可抗拒的热量做出反应了。

“那么现在，什么东西在这个盒子里让你这么着急去拿？”

其中一只不可思议的手温柔地执起Tim碰到锐器而发疼的那只手，将其按在冰冷的金属上。 _用_ Tim的手打开那个简易的锁。

“会是什么呢？”

Tim几乎不能集中注意力，他的手被握住了一个薄玻璃瓶，空闲的那只不可思议的手正搓揉着他的勃起，感觉到了他的指甲和热量，而Tim甚至不清楚他们正如何地紧贴，但这感觉太好了， _他就快要到了_ 。

“这是你的解药吗，侦探？”

在Tim想要向上摩擦着那结实的肌肉时，那个声音嘲笑着他，是谁？，然后Tim被压在了地上，双手被紧握着拉过了头顶。

“如果我现在把它给你你会怎么做？它生效迅速吗？”

那个声音靠的更近了，并且压在了Tim的胸口上，而那爱抚着他的手开始解他的裤子，那手多么引人上瘾。

“或者说即使我把它给你，你还是会乞求我？”

有人在尖叫，那么的大声让Tim觉得他快要死掉了，他脑内的一切都在爆炸，因为那双手在握着他 _套弄_ ，然后一点一点地 _进入_ 他，Tim可以感觉到 _燃烧的欲望_ 冲过并接管了他全身，他的每一根神经都在因狂喜而尖叫。

那双手还在那儿，即使欲望正逐渐淡去，Tim能感到有泪水划过他的面部，然后他又被抬了起来。手紧紧地环绕着他裸露的肌肤，他被亲昵地抱了起来。

“噢我的，Timothy，”男人用手臂将他抱起，轻轻地捧着Tim，抱着他像是一件珍贵的物品，像玻璃，“你真可爱。”

_Ra’s？不可能是Ra’s……_

“太可爱了让人不忍心毁掉，Timothy。”

_下次见面的时候Ra’s一定会杀了他。_

Tim的头垂在那愉悦地低吟着的胸膛上，眼皮沉重地阖上了，尽管他的脑子还在尝试理清发生了什么事，但这真是太温暖，太舒服了……难道现在还有什么更加重要的吗？灼人的热度已经消散，在那紧紧抱住他的强壮手臂之间他显得多么无力，如同一个娃娃一般。

“我猜你该恢复知觉了，我的侦探，不过那时已经太晚了。”

温暖的吐息盖在Tim的脸上，他能远远地听见开门和人移动的声音，温暖的唇压在他脸上，随即变得冰冷得让他哭出来。

“你是 _我的_ ，Timothy。全部都是 _我的_ 。”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-172459-1-1.html


End file.
